


My Friend Sunstrike is Dead

by Bbun



Category: Warriors - Erin Hunter
Genre: F/F, Female Homosexuality
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-01
Updated: 2014-10-01
Packaged: 2018-02-16 00:47:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 957
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2249640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bbun/pseuds/Bbun
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Minnowtail reflects and ponders on her feelings for her fellow Dark Forest trainee Sunstrike, who did not survive the battle she did.</p><p>(One shot fic on Minnowtail. Contains some spoilers for Bramblestar's Storm.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	My Friend Sunstrike is Dead

**Author's Note:**

> I apologize for the lack of updates, so have this. I know, it's short, but what else would you expect?
> 
> Also, partner is basically a secondary term for mate, in this case.

My friend Sunstrike is dead, and I can't do anything about it.

It only felt like yesterday since she died. Took a hard blow to her throat while fighting with some big furry cat from the Dark Forest. She was sent reeling - and I say  _reeling_ , because it was like she got knocked back some good distance - and then she crumpled down. I was fighting some cat - the wimp Snowtuft, I think - when it happened.

I remember having to dart over to her after she got attacked.

"Sunstrike!" I cried out. But the blood in my mouth, the blood of those traitors, tasted bitter and salty in my mouth, and I couldn't help but gag after I said those words. It was too much for me, honestly - and can you really blame me? I mean, I don't think even the most hardcore of cats can have blood in their mouth for long - especially if it's mixed with their spit and their last drink of water.

When I got there, she looked terrible.

The tortoiseshell-and-white she-cat was lying on the ground, legs fixed at an awkward angle. Her head was laid uncomfortably down, and it was clear that she was having trouble breathing. She looked up to me with those big ol' pleading amber eyes of hers, and I could barely hear her croak miserably those troubling words: "Help me."

I couldn't help but tell her I couldn't do a thing.

"Why?" she whimpered, voice trembling. "Don't you k-know anything from Mothwing?"

Mothwing. The medicine cat. Right. She knows what to do with herbs. But she wouldn't be in the heat of battle! So, I couldn't just go out in ask her, for I was afraid that Sunstrike would be turned into mousedust by some vicious Dark Forest cat. Nope. I wasn't willing to risk it.

But at the same time...she  _was_ my fellow trainee, and my partner. Partners don't back down to each others requests, and they most certainly do not let each other down! I was stuck between the two commanding thoughts of "Go get some herbs!" and "Protect your partner!"

In the end, I ended up choosing to get the herbs. I thought Sunstrike would probably be thought to be dead by others, so I pushed my luck.

Luck failed me here, though.

When I was heading back to the RiverClan camp, I heard a shriek. I couldn't tell whose it was, though, so I continued to go on my way. The camp was crowded with injured cats, but I managed to get my bit of cobweb from Mothwing. It was a long line, though; I had to get behind ten or so cats before I finally got my bit. Everyone seemed so frantic, and it wasn't without good reason; we were in a fight of life and death, one that would determine our fate. Of course everyone would seem all panicky. 

But when I got back, I was too late. Sunstrike was dead.

The she-cat got some big cut on her throat, and it was bleeding too quickly. No way in StarClan's name would I be able to help her now. All I could do was watch her helplessly as her life - what little of it - ebbed away before my very eyes. It was over before I knew it; my partner had died, and it was all my fault. If only I was  _quick_ enough to reach her...no, if I was  _there_ for her, then none of this would've happened.

It's been six moons since that day, and the pain is gone. Well, mostly. It's the same way with my Clanmates: Hollowflight can't get over Robinwing's death, Pouncetail is still bitter over Dapplenose's death to greencough, and Lakeheart still longs to be with Rainstorm again. We'll never forgot the lives lost in the battle against the Dark Forest.

For me, I just want...I just want to be with Sunstrike again. There was just something about that she-cat that I felt for only her, and nobody else. It's hard to describe, but I guess it can be attributed to what one can call love. I could be with her for moons on end, and I would still want more, so yeah, I guess we were in love.

But is it normal to feel this way? I've never seen a she-cat do this with another cat ever. Only some tom-to-tom interaction with Heronwing and Mintfur, really. When I was a kit in the nursery, my mother Dawnflower always told me that I would run away with some tom, have kits, and join StarClan, like every good cat.

But that didn't happen to me. I love Sunstrike, and nobody else - okay, Mousewhisker from ThunderClan is okay, but I don't feel anything comparable to what I feel for Sunstrike - so am I a bad cat? We can't technically have kits together, so are we both going to the Dark Forest, because we didn't choose the path that our mothers wanted for us? Or were they just kithood tales, and StarClan will spare us so our love cannot die?

I just want an answer. I know, it's too much to ask, but I want to know if I'm going to end up in StarClan, and be with Sunstrike again. She is dead, and I can't be with her until death finally comes for me. I can't bear another minute without her, honestly. She brightened up our training sessions together, when we were listening to Hawkfrost's boring lectures, when we were doing tree climbs, when we were doing  _everything_.

I would do anything to spend one more moment with her, even if it lasted for one heartbeat.

Please, just bring Sunstrike back. I beg to StarClan.

 _Please_.

 


End file.
